Úlfhéðnar (Rhea's Lore)
This Page Is Under Construction Description Not much is known of the Ulfhednar race. Much of it has been twisted by lies, myths, and time. Only Lucien Ylvsson knows what their abilities were, for he is the last Ulfhednar.   The Ulfhednar believe themselves to be wolves with the ability to appear human when they wish. They are born as wolves and learned to shift within the first ten years of life. The Norse Wolf-Gods gave them their shape changing abilities. On the night when the moon is at it’s highest, the full moon, each wolf is forced into their four legged form until the sun rises the next day.   Through the years, Lucien bit strong men, passing on some of his abilities to them. In the modern era, they are known as werewolves. ( werewolf characteristics will change with each fandom/character: the vampire diaries, teen wolf, original. ) This was often used by the Ulfhednar in times of desolate war. It was a last resort option where the wolf-warirors would change humans into beings similar to themselves; known to the Ulfhednar as half-breeds. They considered this race inferior to themselves and often slaughtered the remaining half-breeds after their use expired. Lucien, however, let his half-breeds live and spread throughout the world. Unknown by most, he is the creator and Alpha of the Werewolf Race.   Turning a human into a werewolf is a simple procedure and can be done two ways. Procedure number one; during the full moon, if Lucien were to bite a human, the human would begin to exhibit signs of being a werewolf and turn for the first time the next full moon. Procedure number two; Lucien can feed a human his blood and once there is enough in their system, he bites them. They would begin to exhibit signs of being a werewolf and then turn on the next full moon.   Each Ulfhednar have the same basic abilities, all becoming more keen as they age. Superior speed, strength, agility, and senses are some of the few. Lucien’s abilities surpass those of humans, werewolves and even vampires.   The Ulfhednar have the ability to transform themselves into a giant wolf. They easily dwarf a normal wolf and are feared by anyone who sees them. They can grow up to seven feet tall at the shoulder.   In both forms, they have the ability of telepathy, thought a milder form. While they would not be able to delve into your mind and discover your innermost thoughts and secrets, they are able to transmit their voice, or thought, into the head of another being to communicate. This would help the wolves coordinate themselves during battle.   Lucien also has an alpha voice. Because the Ulfhednar were once the superior race to werewolves, they developed an ability where the Ulfhednar can command and order and the werewolf is inclined to do as they say. Though they are not forced into doing the action, werewolves will feel a need to do what the Ulfhednar says.   Also, while in human form, they are able to transform certain parts of their body into wolf-like features called a half-shift. For example, teeth would sharpen into those of a wolfs, or nails would sharpen into claws. Eyes would change color and the veins underneath their eyes would become more prominent.   Killing an Ulfhednar is simple, if your fast enough. They will die if their heart is ripped from their body or head is decapitated. But with their speed, strength, and ferocity, even getting close to accomplishing this task is near impossible. Any other weaknesses or strengths that the Ulfhednar have or had, is only known by Lucien.